


Memorized Words

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [24]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: The festival is tomorrow. One simple misstep could cost them everything.
Series: Identical Grins [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Memorized Words

Wilbur makes his way back to Pogtopia. The only sounds within the forest are from animals. Dream’s latest letter resides in his pocket, words already memorized. He’s not sure if it’s a reminder or if it’s a threat. Still, he burned the last one and keeps this one on him. He doesn’t want either of his brothers to rush in blind when they need to be methodical. Somewhere there’s a room with a button, ready to destroy Manburg. 

Techno vaguely knows about Dream’s plans, but Wilbur is not going to tell him more. He said it in a moment of weakness, one that he'd rather not repeat. Wilbur does not want what Dream said to get back to Tommy. They only officially stopped fighting yesterday, he needs Tommy to trust him. He can’t have Tommy being brash. They need to think through their actions, not pick fights on a whim. Tubbo might understand, but Wilbur doesn’t want to place any more stress on his shoulders. The only thing that seemingly keep Tubbo from breaking down is the few moments he has to breathe.

The festival has to go perfect. One simple misstep and everything goes up in flames, perhaps even literally. They’ll have to spend every last minute planning. Wilbur cannot afford for anything to go wrong tomorrow.

Wilbur silently enters Pogtopia and stops at the chests to recount their supplies again. He would much prefer more, but there’s not much to be done. Wilbur can hear Tommy and Techno train in the other room, insults flying through the air. A smile sneaks onto his face and Wilbur can’t help but laugh. They should be fine at the festival.

Still, a part of Wilbur insists that something will go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized something. Twins is no longer headcanon. Before writing this, I only found one other twin au on ao3. I started publishing this November 25. I'm not taking credit or anything because it was on tumblr as resolves to the oldest sibling fight and had to cute art that inspired me, but fuckin' hell. One of these has over two thousand hits. Am I am og writer for this type of au on ao3? Wow, I don't know what to do with this information.
> 
> Also, if anyone is curious my chronic illness is still flaring and I'm using this as a mechanism of escapism. I'm trying my best and taking it day by day.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
